My Double Doc Trouble
by marmaladequeenapple
Summary: First fanfic ever. JD gets a double dose of trouble when Dr.Greg House is sent to Sacred Heart. Slash, House/JD/COX. Don't like, don't read. Reviews appreciated, but not mandatory.
1. Chapter 1

First of all, I make no claims to Scrubs or House, they belong to the network which broadcasts, pays for, and writes their entire entities. No suey.

This is my first fanfic ever, and a little criticism never hurt anyone. :) I know it's short, this is an unbetaed rough draft. If anyone wants to be my beta, send me a message, please. Longer chapters to come.

This is, as referenced above, a Scrubs fic, featuring Dr. House ( possibly more crossover characters as chapters come) It will be SLASH, in the form of House /JD / Cox. Don't like, don't read.

JD's pretty sure that the Apocalypse has come. This isn't one of his daydreams, he's pretty sure. Because now in addition to Dr. Cox

and his dominating threats and deep, scary but sexy blue eyes, there was Dr. Greg House. From Princeton Plainsboro Teaching

Hospital in New Jersey, on loan to Dr. Kelso for three straight months of a diagnostic crash course for the nurses, who, having

overloaded on Grey's Anatomy in the breakroom, called him McCane. Which JD thought rather lame in view of the presidential

elections. But Dr. House snarked and snapped and sneered (and JD decides Dr. Acula definitely needs more alliteration for dramatic

flair) just as well as Dr. Cox, and usually they did it together, at the same time, while he was in the middle. And when there were two

pairs of blue eyes glaring at him, JD found it hard to think. It wasn't, you know, that he was gay, or anything, he remarked to Turk,

after offhandly mentioning the handsomeness of Dr. House. Carla had just shook her head and sighed, and Turk had edged away to

talk to the Todd.

"Sheila!" JD broke out of his reverie. "Yes, Dr. House?" The man stood uncomfortably close, making JD fidget a little bit. "Why aren't you

doing the labs on the pulmonary embolism patient?" JD opened his mouth to answer when a broad shoulder nudged into and

Dr. Cox stood right next to him, sparing a glance at the cane wielding man who neutrally nodded back. "Well, Debbie?" Dr. Cox smirked. JD

squeaked under the pressure of the two twin stares, abruptly spun around and attempted to run away, only to trip over a bucket and

go flying into a wall.

The janitor smirked, and whistling, walked away. JD groaned as his vision went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Again, I offer up no claims of ownership of either Scrubs, or House. Ahh, but if I did, you'd certainly know.

:**Janitorial Interlude**:

The Janitor wasn't a doctor. Unless Doctor school had the same studies and lectures as Janitor School, but the Janitor didn't think

they offered "Bathroom Mold and Mildew Cleaning 101" at any of those fancy schmancy doctory schools. But "Fun-to-Torment"

Doctor was actually passed out, and had blood on the floor by his head. And while he had originally walked away, he had wanted

to take one last look back. Because one look isn't enough, it's fun to see Scooter in pain.

But this was different as New Cane Doctor was checking his pulse with a angry/worried and tense face (and the Janitor wonders if

maybe his stuffed squirrel army has been giving the Cane Doctor lessons on multiple facial expressions), and Scary Neurotic Doctor

was heading towards the Janitor with a very scary snarling lip and clenched fists. And then he was upon the Janitor, who raised his

eyebrow in a questioning manner. Then there was a fist slamming into his jaw, and the janitor knew no more.

**:We now return to JD, this now concludes the Janitorial Interlude (as he is currently unconscious:**

JD groaned, opened his eyes and tried to sit up, only to be restrained by what looked to be a cane with flames. He followed the

cane back to the hand gripping it, up the black Tshirt advertising the Who, and up to an unshaven jaw, complete with scowling lips,

and up the rest of the face to hard blue eyes. scowled_ even_ more. (and JD wasn't sure that could be possible) JD looked

elsewhere and realized he was in a hospital bed,

with Dr. Cox pulled up next to him in a chair that JD was certain had been commandeered from the nurses station.

"And just where the hell do you think you're going, Mary-Beth?" Dr. Cox spoke loudly from the doorway. JD froze and looked again

at Dr. House, who was also looking at him intently. "Um" JD cleared his throat nervously,

eyes flicking back and forth between the two doctors, one of which was tapping his cane against the floor, and the other who had

flaring nostrils and crossed arms and oh, god, JD recognized Uber-Pissed Dr. Cox and quailed a little,

but only on the inside, dammit, as JD is a Man, and men do not quail. But he squared his shoulders, and ventured "I was hoping to,

um, maybe,get back to work...Mrs. Delson needs a CT scan." He slowly fell back against the bed as Dr. Cox's mouth turned

downwards even more, and was it even legal for a scowl to be that sexy? "No, Charlotte, you are not getting up from this bed. You

are going to be monitored for the next 48 hours,

because you have a severe concussion with inter-cranial bleeding and House and I are worried about further complications to your

puny, puny, brain." Dr. Cox admonished, and Dr. House smirked and and spoke "What he said, only funnier and crueler"

"And since Dr. Crippie and I agree" and JD widened his eyes in horror at both the Crippie comment and the way Dr. House used his

cane to poke Dr. Cox in the stomach, and waited for the inevitable fight. But just batted the cane away and gave a

look, which was promptly returned by a blown raspberry from the cane-wielding Doctor. Dr. Cox continued "and Sacred Heart is

currently experiencing an overflow of idiotic patients from the latest animal by-product scare, you can't stay here." JD frowned. "But if I

need monitoring...Carla and Turk are doing that whole second honeymoon thing, and Elliot is at Princeton Plainsboro,-" Dr. House

broke JD off. "You're going to be staying with _PerBear_. And I'll be there as well to help monitor your recovery"

"But what about your shifts?" JD said quizically. "Well," Dr. Cox cleared his throat. "I just got suspended for 2 days for attacking

someone apparently unprovoked, and decided to schedule the attacked man for a number of painful procedures which found to be

medically unnecessary, and extraordinarily cruel, so he's off as well."

"Smile, my little concussed Buttercup" said Dr. House mockingly. "For the next two days, we'll be making sure your every wish is

granted".

"Oh, God." JD groaned, and tried to smother himself with his pillow.

**End Second Chapter**

OK! So, I've completed two chapters in my very first fanfic EVER, and I think it's going alright. :) there should be another chapter up soon! I appreciate all the reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

Yet again, I make no claims to House or Scrubs. It makes me really sad every time I have to admit that, by the way. Enjoy the chapter!

At the sound of keys being inserted into Dr. Cox's door, JD looked up from the couch, where he had been

watching A Fresh Prince Of Bel Air marathon and saw Dr. House shove the door open with his hip. The man used his

cane to push the door shut behind him, while he balanced his motorcycle helmet under his arm while he also held a

large paper bag. "Hey" JD said cheerily, ignoring the slight eyebrow raise House gave him before turning away.

(Dr. House Facial Expression Number 44 translation: What the hell are you_ smiling_ at?) Unperturbed, JD shouldered

on. "What's in the bag?" House blinked at him, ignoring his question and thrusting the bag at JD. " Where's Perry?"

The older man asked gruffly. "He's taking a shower, and he said he _re-he-heally_ would be unhappy if he was

interrupted by anything short of a massive coronary." JD responded as he looked into the bag. "Kung Pao chicken,

spring rolls, egg rolls, crab rangoon and pork fried rice!? Dr. House, I totally heart you right now." but, JD

realized, he was speaking to an empty room. "Dr. House? Where'd you go?" shrugging when he got no reply, JD headed

to the kitchen and placed the chinese food on the table. Realizing he had no idea where the plates and glasses were

kept, JD headed into Dr. Cox's bedroom, heading towards the bathroom which was cracked open. Knocking as he opened,

JD started to say "Dr. Cox, where do you keep your cups and plates?" only, he got cut off somewhere in the middle

by the metaphorical tennis ball that jammed itself right into his throat, nice and snug with Mr. Esophagus. Because

House was currently having the crap kissed out of him by a towel wearing, still-damp-from-the-shower-dripping-

water-down-his-chest-good-god-the-_muscles_ Dr. Cox, who had him pressed against the wall. And wow, they heard the

beginning of his sentence and broke the kiss off to stare at him heavily. Dr. House licked his lips. JD blinked,

looked to his left, looked to his right, and then weighing his options, fled out of Dr. Cox's bedroom and then

out of the apartment entirely. And was not at all bothered by the sharp pang of jealousy hurtling through his gut

at the sight of his two mentors ( both of whom JD was definitely not attracted to, nuh uh) twined together like

cats in heat. If cats wore towels and used canes, that is.

**::Back in the bathroom, with Dr. Cox and Dr. House::**

House caught Cox's arm as he tried to run after the kid. When Perry turned his stormy eyes on him, House glared

back. "Dude, you're in a towel. And I'm kind of hindered by the whole limp, cane thing. He'll be back. This will

happen." "It better" grumbled Cox.

End of Chapter 3

Okay, I know it's not that long, but I wanted to put it out here anyways. has been fucking with my submitted documents, removing the names and random words so my story doesn't make sense. Yes, it pisses me off too.  
But, I've hopefully fixed it, and i removed the first two chapters for editing before reposting. If this too gets screwed, it'll be fixed in a day or two. I appreciate all the reviews! If anyone has any suggestions for the story or the next chapter, I'd love to hear them. I'm flying by ear :) Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

So. I realized how **crappy **the last chapter was, but for now, you wonderful people are stuck with it. Work has been mad crazy lately, but I figured I'd try to churn a quick chapter out before I fall into the slumber of the damned. (And returning to work tomorrow, to start anew the cycle.)

So, as I always say, in some variation or another. Not mine, don't sue.

JD was definitely winded from running down the nine flights of stairs from Dr. Cox's apartment. (from whence the

memory of Dr. Cox and House jammed against each other had JD daydreaming about becoming a nun, because, hey.

It's DR. COX and House. Never happen with him as the filling in that particular snark sandwich. He'd have better

luck trying to convince _The Janitor_ to fall in love with Kelso. Which would make an awesome sitcom, after "Legal

Custodians" came on.) Honestly, though, when he thought about it, House was Dr. Cox's type. Arrogant, cocky,

rude, crude, addicted to Soap Operas, prone to long rants, and very sexy. He was a male Jordan, with an MD and

a limp.

JD realized he had run out of Dr. Cox's building and kept going down the street. He had made it all the

way back to Sacred Heart. Looking back in the direction of Dr. Cox's apartment building, JD sighed, then trudged

into the hospital. The Janitor, looking very shifty and sporting a vicious bruise on his swollen jaw, sidled up to

him. "Janitor, just leave me _alone_" JD said tiredly, running a hand over his (perfectly gelled) hair, wincing as

he hit the large bump towards the back, a token of his injury. "Look, man, normally, I would be happy to see you

fly into a wall, over a wall, get hit by a wall, get buried in a-" "alright, I get it" JD interrrupted, shooting

the taller man a glare. The Janitor rubbed his swollen jaw and winced. "But certain Dr's in this hospital have

made it very clear that I am to apologize and avoid all possible injuries, intentional or otherwise, that I could

cause you, upon pain from things including my stuffed squirrel army, a cane, and someone named Hugh Jackman."JD's

mouth hung open in shock. "Well, Scooter, it was fun while it lasted." the Janitor said, and backed away before

flat out running towards the basement access stairwell.  
"Most-bizarre-day-EVER." JD mumbled, and headed to the cafeteria. Since Chocolate Bear, Carla and Elliot

were all gone, JD just grabbed a tray, filled up and headed towards an empty table.

End Of 4th Chapter.

I know this was pathetically short, but I promise, I shall write an epic chapter at some point this week for yall enjoy.

Thanks for the reviews. :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it's been longer than promised, I've been working a lot lately, and I'm moving the day after Thanksgiving,**

**So everything is kinda hectic right now, and I'm working hard for the money, so hard for it honey.**

**As I said before, not mine, don't sue, I wuv ewe.**

***NEW GUEST STAR THIS CHAPTER!!!* And since I don't follow up to date episodes, it's technically AU. But whatever.**

The Sacred Heart Hospital cafeteria was nothing like Princeton-Plainsboro's. Dr. Robert Chase surveyed his

surroundings with slight dismay while holding his lunch tray. No empty tables, but there was a table

occupied by a brunette in his early twenties, wearing a Detroit Red Wings Jersey (#24, Chelios) and jeans that Chase

was sure he had seen before on House, who was currently sitting looking dejected. Chase shrugged inwardly, deciding

beggars couldn't be choosers, before walking across the room and placing his tray across from the brunette's.

"Hello" he said, giving his best I'm-your-Doctor-trust-me smile. "I'm Robert Chase. Do you mind if I sit with you?"

The other man blinked and looked at him, and sheepishly smiled. "Sure, dude. But I have to say, your accent reminds

me of this guy who followed me around singing and playing a guitar once." Chase scratched his head. "Um, okay. And

your name would be?" "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm John Dorian, you can call me JD. It's nice to meet you." the other man

grinned. "So," Chase continued "Do you have family in the hospital?" JD raised his eyebrow for a moment, then

looked down in realization. "Oh, no! I work here. Well, _normally_ I do. There was this whole incident with a

Janitor and a wall, and now I'm off duty for a few days under surveillance." Chase was rapidly becoming

confused, but if JD worked here he probably had met House, and Chase needed to speak with him. "Well, where

are your watchers, then?" he said, noting the absence of any nurses (barring the ones eating and ignoring

them. JD blushed. "Um, I kind of ditched them. Together. Not! That they are _together_ or anything-" JD blushed

again. Chase was rapidly starting to like this man, even if he was slightly off-kilter. His blushing and his

good looks made up for it. "Well, I'm a Doctor," he said smoothly, winking at JD, who grinned a little,

innocently. "Well, uh, that's good then. I'm not eager to find the men who were watching me before anytime

soon." JD said with a slightly downcast look. "Well, maybe you can help me find who I'm looking for"

Chase said. "Okay, I can do that!" JD said cheerfully. "who do you need?" Chase looked up from JD "Him" he

said, pointing to House who was striding as fast as his leg allowed towards them, following a handsome man

with a _very_ menacing scowl. "Oh, _crap_." JD uttered, then shoved his chair back from the table and ran away,

much to House's obvious displeasure and the other man's quickening step. "In for a penny, in for a pound"

muttered Chase resolutely, and dashed after the adorable man.

End Of Chapter

**okay, this is turning into somewhat of a plotless crackfic, but, cmon! it's my first fanfic ever, and I'm flying on the seat of my pants. Expect another chapter soon. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, so as soon as I put in Chapter 5, I was inspired (mainly by Bells Of tomorrow's review..she has been very good to me!) and I churned out another chapter. :) Just a little one, though. Enjoy.**

Chase wasn't in bad shape, but he was fit from the gym, not running around chasing adorable doctors while also being chased

by his boss and another man, who had commandeered a motorized wheelchair and was cursing it to go faster, the other man screaming

"Belinda! Get your scrawny ass back here" as he efforlessly got closer, his long legs propelling him forward. The

Belinda comment only made JD run faster for some reason, chancing a quick glance behind him, and grinning conspiratorily at Chase.

They passed a tall man in a Janitor's uniform, who looked quite sad for some reason, sighing as JD ran past,

carefully moving his mop out of the man's way so as _not_ to trip him. "Let's split up and meet back in the

cafeteria" Chase panted. "Sounds good, Koala-bear!" JD abruptly veered to the left and slammed through a door,

clattering down the stairs to his right. Chase looked back, to see House gunning for him, and the other man

turning after JD. "Aw, fuck" Chase muttered, as House found a button on the scooter that flipped it into a much

higher speed. Maniacally the man sped after him. Chase whimpered and ran for the elevator.

***back to JD's POV***

JD frantically leapt down the stairs, hearing Dr. Cox coming right behind him. "Perry! I'm fine with you

being into the man-love!" JD shouted desperately, as he slammed through another set of stairs and out an

exit. The Todd, overhearing, smirked and replied "That's what _he_ said, Into-Dude's Five!" Without missing a

beat, Dr. Cox slammed the Todd's own hand back into his face. The Todd groaned. "Uncool five" and slapped

his own hand.

"Mary-Lou, get your over-moisturizing ass back here" Dr. Cox shouted as JD ran back into Sacred Heart,

heading for the cafeteria. "Perry, you and I both know I'm much too manly to moisturize!" JD fibbed, as he reached

the cafeteria and looked around for Chase. Dr. Cox put in a last burst of speed and caught up to JD, gripping

his shoulder. JD winced. "I'm not homophobic, I swear-Shaddup" Cox interrupted. "Ah, if it isn't the blond

man you were practically _fornicating_ with wasn't a clue to that" he glared at JD, who furrowed his brow. "Okay,

first of all, we just met, and second, you're with House! I think I can sleep with any cute Australian men if I

choose without your disdain." JD snarked huffily, then tried to edge away as Dr. Cox's expression grew fierce and

his teeth began to grind. Just then, House sped up on his stolen scooter, dragging a panting Chase behind him.

"Now," House said mildly, the only one not out of breath. "Let's all have us a nice..._chat_."


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you all so much for the reviews! Since I got lucky and got off work early, I decided to write another chapter.**

**As always, please don't sue me. I don't own the boys, I'm just borrowing them and acting as the puppeteer.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Kuro Ookami Hatake, who has been very nice in the reviews. :D**

JD looked forlornly towards the door to the on-call room, debating whether or not he could make a break for it it before Dr.

Cox or House realized his plan and laid the smack-down upon him, Cox with his eyes and ignorance of personal space, and House

with his cane and his unerringly good aim. Cox snorted from in front of him. "Like you could make it, Delilah." JD shot

a look at Chase, who was sitting next to him on the on call bed, his blond hair tousled. His expression was a mixture

of fear and longing, as he was also glancing at the door. "So" Dr. Cox drawled shooting a quick glance at Chase, sneering,

and then looking back at JD. "What's this I hear about sleeping with _'cute Australian men without fear of meeting my_

_disdain'_, and not to mention my considerable _fury_?" JD blushed as Chase shot him a speculative look and grinned. House, still lounging

in his stolen scooter, scowled and rapped Chase on the shoulder with his cane. "No **looksies**, Chase. Sit and stare at

the ground like a good boy." Chase sighed, but did as he was told. JD met House's cool stare, and shot a look at Dr. Cox,

who had his arms folded and was watching JD sternly. "That was a theoretical comment," JD stammered, clearing his throat.

Perry snorted. "Theoretical my finely toned ass. Blondie would bend you over in a heartbeat." JD looked away at the crude

comment, hearing Chase's throat clear nervously. JD felt angry that Dr. Cox would intercede on his potential sex life

when he was obviously fooling around with House, especially since JD knew his feelings for the both of them would

probably never come to fruition. JD stood up and stared Dr. Cox in the eye. "If he did, it wouldn't be any of your

Goddamn_ business_, and I _certainly_ wouldn't be protesting!" shoving a stunned Dr. Cox out of the way, JD exited the

on call room and stormed down the hall, heading towards the pharmacy for some pills. His head was throbbing and he

seriously needed some tylenol.

***Back in the on call room***

Dr. Cox stood with a stunned look on his face, House looked distinctly angry, and Chase was trying to withold a grin.

Perry's knuckles clenched, and his face took on a furious veneer. Chase, excited at the prospect of getting a shot

with JD, stood and tried to slip past the furious doctors, only to be stopped with a cane across his chest and a firm

hand tightening on his shoulder. Dr. Cox growled. House, looking very threatening despite still sitting in the scooter,

sneered at Chase. "I want you to listen to me, very, _very_ carefully." Chase rolled his eyes, and winced as Dr. Cox's

hand tightened on his shoulder. He met House's stare. "Get the _**fuck**_ back to Princeton-Plainsboro before we send you

there addressed to the _morgue_. John Dorian is private property, and trespassers will be dissected alive." Cox tightened

his hand even further on Chase's shoulder and glared. House continued. "I'm dead fucking serious, Sydney. He isn't a cheap

fuck while you're in town, and by the way, I don't even care why you are here. Just tell Cuddy I said to dig her thong strap

out of her ass and I'll see her in three months._ Maybe_." House removed his cane from Chase's chest, and Dr. Cox shoved him

out the door.

Perry looked at House soberly as the door slammed behind Chase. "We need to fix this." Cox nodded, and leaned down to brush

a kiss across House's lips. "let's go." The doctors exited the on-call room, searching for JD.

**OK! I know this got kinda serious, but I figured this story needed it. I should have another chapter up either tomorrow or the next day!**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**


	8. Chapter 8

_Okay, the next chapter, as promised. I hope you enjoy, and realized by now the characters and shows mentioned to not belong to me._

"Crap" JD sighed. He hadn't fully realized that his feelings for Dr. Cox and House were more than just physical until he bolted

out of the on-call room and down to the pharmacy. He had grabbed some tylenol and then bolted out of Sacred Heart. Come to think of it,

he had been running away from the two doctors a lot more than usual. And now he was walking down the street of Dr. Cox's apartment. He stopped

and stared at the building, and groaned. "I'm totally screwed." Maybe he could transfer to another hospital, like Mercy West. But without Turk, Carla

and Elliot (even though they were all away) on a permanent basis JD knew he probably wouldn't be happy. "But I wouldn't be able to make a fool of myself

near Dr. Cox and House" he murmured to himself. A car pulled up behind him and stopped. JD turned around and his heart leapt into his throat. Dr. Cox was

sitting in his porsche, staring at him seriously. "JD..." Dr. Cox sighed regretfully. "I know I shouldn't have said what I did earlier. I was acting

irrational, which, let's face it, for me isn't that much of a stretch." JD looked at him and quirked his lip into a half-smile, then tilted his head in

confusion. "Where's Dr. House?" he said quizzically. Dr. Cox's eyes softened. "He's looking for you at your place. We split up to find you after the pharmacy

tech told us you stopped by with a headache. You need to lay down if your injury is fluctuating like that. Go ahead upstairs and I'll meet you in a minute."

He tossed JD his house key and made a shooing motion towards JD. "Seriously, Newbie, get upstairs and lay down before I take you to Sacred Heart and strap

you down myself." JD's mind took a naughty turn at the idea of Dr. Cox restraining him, but at the serious look on Dr. Cox's face he hustled into the

building. Dr. Cox pulled away from the curb and into the parking lot and watched JD walk inside. He turned off the porsche and reached in his pocket when

he felt his cell phone buzz. Flipping it open, he put his ear to the receiver. "Have you _found_ him yet?" House said, his voice belaying his worry. "Yeah,"

Perry sighed thankfully. "He was standing outside my building. Come back home so we can take care of him." there was a slight grunt on the other line and

then a relieved sigh. "On my way" House said gruffly then ended the call. House got out of his car and strode determinedly towards his building, stopping

at his reflection in the glass door. He had a wide smile on his face at the prospect of JD and House both being near him. He smoothed out his face and

headed inside.

JD lounged on Dr. Cox's sofa, laying his head against a pillow snatched from Dr. Cox's bed. He inhaled the scent of Perry, sharp and citrus with

the familiar undertone of scotch. He also caught a slight whiff of House's banana rum scented conditioner. He curled up into the pillow just as Dr. Cox

walked inside the apartment. He began to sit up slowly until Dr. Cox motioned him back down with a hand and a half-hearted glare. Perry tossed his keys onto

the counter and walked over to JD. He kneeled in front of JD and tilted the younger man's head up with his rough, callused palm and looked into his eyes.

JD shivered as the older man's other hand went to the back of his head, threading through his hair and gently touching the bump left from the Janitor's

prank. JD winced as Perry's fingers brushed up against a particularily sore spot and Dr. Cox grunted an apology. They both looked to the front door as it

burst open, House standing there with a relieved expression on his face. "The kid alright?" he directed at Cox, who nodded and shot him a smirk. House

walked over to the couch and brushed a hand against Perry's shoulder. He sat next to JD on the couch and slung an arm around JD's shoulder.

"Look, kid" House said slowly. "We're sorry that you caught us..giving each other _tonsil exams_. We know it probably startled you, seeing that Perry usually

mates with Hellspawn," Cox nodded in agreement. "And I have been known to solicit a whore or two." JD shifted at the words, the close proximity to the

doctors leaving him slightly excited. He found it difficult to focus on what Dr. House was saying with them both touching him, but forced his mind to clear

as much as possible and looked at House. "But the thing is," House continued "When I came to Sacred Heart it started as a purely physical relationship. We

were interested in scratching an itch. Somewhere in the middle we started to actually stand each other. JD's heart sank at House's admission of a serious

relationship between him and Perry. "I'm fine with you two being together," JD lied. Inwardly he was a mass of jealousy directed at both the older men. Cox

ran his hand through JD's hair absently. "We're not romance and flower type of guys." He said bluntly, shooting a glance at Dr. House who nodded in

agreement. "Neither of us are nice men. We don't do Valentines day, or I Love You's.-We acknowledge that we care for one another, and that's enough for us."

House broke in. "But we've realized, House continued, "That it's not going to be enough for _you_."

**END OF CHAPTER**

**AHHHHHH. Cliffhanger. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**I know it's been a while, I'm sorry. I was hit with writer's block. This chapter isn't the end, but I figured I'd give yall a little something for being so patient. There will be more soon.  
I don't own, I just borrow.**

JD whimpered audibly, looking in shock between the two handsome doctors, Dr. Cox, sitting next to him, and House, crouching down to be eye level with JD.

Dr. Cox cleared his throat audibly, looking slightly nervous. "So," Cox exhaled. "Now you know." JD shifted back into the couch, his heart racing. "For the

love of God" House said, sounding half anguished, half exasperated. "Say _something_." He reached out his hand and squeezed Cox's leg, and the two both

stared at JD. JD cleared his throat nervously. "Well," he said sheepishly, not wanting to sound cheesy in love after House and Cox admitted they would

do the whole 'romance-candy-flower' thing. "I'm not really surprised you two fell for a _STUD_ like me, I mean, c'mon-" he was cut off by a bruising kiss

that took his breath away, and then as soon as it ended, another pair came swooping down, consuming him for what seemed like eternity before pulling away

and nipping gently at his bottom lip. JD sighed happily, former train of thought lost. Perry and House grinned smugly at each other. "I say we lock ourselves

in the bedroom and screw all that sass out of him" House suggested idly. "I concur" grunted Cox, and suddenly JD was swung over Dr. Cox's shoulder and

rushed into the bedroom. JD smiled happily as the bedroom door slammed shut and he was placed on the king sized bed gently. Then all he knew was a pleasure

filled haze.

**Ok, I know. that was insanely short. I'm sorry. there will be more later...maybe including the arrival of Wilson..or Turk and Carla and Elliot...maybe even**

**a Grey's Anatomy cameo...who knows. Tell me who you wanna see! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**I know not only is this short, but long overdue. Please accept this little tidbit as a token of my appreciation.**

_Once again, not mine, don't sue, love you all._

JD woke up in a cocoon of warmth, hearing twin snores on either side of his limp and blissed out body. Although, he reminisced dreamily, last night would be worth sitting on a hemorrhoid ring for all eternity. Perry was sprawled out on the bed next to him, one arm tucked in snug across JD's chest, the other tucked behind his head, as JD had somehow managed to get every single pillow. House had JD's head tucked under his chin, and had his left hand buried in Perry's curls. JD shifted a little, trying to figure out a way to sneak out of bed to relieve 's urgent call to nature. House _snarled_ grumpily as he was tussled awake, JD giving in to the urge to gracelessly tumble out of bed and rush into the bathroom. He looked across 's bed into a pair of barely cracked, grumpy blue eyes.

"Well" House said ruefully, "I'm in for keeps now."

Cox lazily smirked. "The kid's urgent call to pee made you decide to stay ?" House gave him his patented fuck off smirk and simply replied "I always did love a good chase scene, and the kid's always running away. And, I've got you to help me catch him."

Perry just smiled as JD returned from his bathroom jaunt, smiling at them both shyly. He and House rose up just enough out of bed to grab JD and pull him back in between them as the younger man let out a surprised squeak, then nestled in between them with a happy sigh.

**FINIS! Honestly, I was going to make this longer, but I got caught up in real life and I thought to give my lovely readers some closure. I might put up some spinoff one shots with cameos, if you'd like to give me some ideas.**


End file.
